Happy Valentines Day
by harryfan24
Summary: Puck has been planning his and Rachel's night for days, yet someone seems to be ruining it. Rated T for language. The F word is used several times Established Puck/Rachel relationship with background Tina/Artie.


**AN: This was written from a prompt on livejournal. I have no idea why I took this type of angle on it, Tina was just calling out to me. XD I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Well, except for the mistakes. Those are all mine. (Feel free to point any out)**

Romantic music? Check. Candles? Check. Spaghetti fully cooked? Check. Okay, so maybe spaghetti wasn't the most romantic thing to eat but dude, it's the only thing I knew how to cook. I don't think burnt chicken or whatever would taste pretty good, or get Rachel in the mood. The mood as in, sex. Because hello, she was always going on about how Valentines Day was such a romantic day and what could be more romantic than sex? Okay, I'd also say that I love her and stuff...I'm not a complete douche.

I switched the lights down and made sure the table settings were all in the right place. As I walked to the other side of the table I spotted one of my little sister's Barbies and quickly snatched it up. She probably forgot it in my haste to get her and my mother out of the house. I practically shoved the twenty bucks in my mom's hand for the movie while simultaneously pushing her and my little sister out the front door.

I seriously didn't want them there ruining everything though. Whenever Rachel comes over my mom suddenly decides she is her new _best friend_. She asks her all these questions about her future on Broadway and then she pulls out the photo albums with my baby pictures. Rachel usually sits there with this huge smile on her face and my little sister sitting right next to her braiding her hair or something. No way was I going to let that happen tonight.

I stashed the Barbie in the only potted plant my mom had in the house; it was this huge obnoxious tree like thing right next to the entry way of the kitchen. The only plus about it was that it seemed to never die. I once forgot to water the thing, for a whole month, and it was still green and everything.

I went over to switch the lights off when the door bell rang. I quickly glanced at my watch and realized it was only 6:15. Rachel was 15 minutes early. She liked to be prompt and all, but wasn't this a bit much?

I quickly lit the candles with my lighter and flipped the lights off as a I hurried over to open the door. While opening it I smoothed a hand over my mohawk, hoping that would at least be equivalent to combing it.

"Hey Rach..." Her name died on my lips as I looked down at the figure on my front steps, which was definitely not my girlfriend.

"Oh thank you, thank you thank you thank you." The person mumbled under their breathe as black hair, under a blue beanie hat, whipped across my face while she stormed right past me into my living room.

I sputtered and stuck my tongue out trying to see if was any hair on it. "Uh, Tina...as much as I love your freakishness, you seriously have to go. Now." I didn't move from my position beside the door, I hadn't even closed the darn thing yet.

Tina had obviously decided to become hard of hearing though because she sat herself down on my mother's faded green couch and didn't even register that she heard anything of what I said.

"Uh, Chang? Hello?" I shut the door behind me, flipped the lights on again, and went to where she was sitting on the couch. I stood in front of her and gave her the stoniest glare I could muster. She sat there in silence with me still standing in front of her. I began to grow desperate. "C'mon Tina. Please, you have to go."

Tina glanced around and noticed the candles and the table with all the settings in place. Her mouth quickly formed an 'O' as she took in the fact that I was wearing a tie. She got up off the couch and

bowed her head in shame.

"Sorry Puck, I just figured you would be the best person to help me." She nodded her head towards my general direction and then went over to my front door.

Damn it.

"Tina, wait." I sighed and ran a hand over my face. "What's wrong?"

Her face perked up at this and she quickly hurried from the un-opened door to the now vacant spot on the couch. "I swear I will make this quick."

I nodded my head at that and muttered under my breathe, "You better."

At that comment, the girl on my couch promptly burst into tears. Not like when Rachel starts fake crying in order to get something, more like...Rachel sobbing because someone beat her out for a part in Glee or something. I can not handle girls crying. Not my girlfriend, nor her semi-friend or whatever Tina is.

"I don't know what to do anymore. At all. I just," She wiped at her nose with the sleeve of her dark blue shirt. "I am just so lost." Her eyes met mine and I could tell she had been upset about this for a while. Well, whatever _this_ even was, it had to have been important though; the eyeliner around her eyes was smudged and the lids were red-rimmed.

I blew out a breathe through my mouth, and sat down next to her. I reached out to pat her shoulder as she continued sobbing. She wiped at her tears with her sleeve again and sniffed. God, this was so awkward. I had no freaking clue what to do.

"Okay, uhh...tell me what happened." I hoped that sounded nice enough. I didn't have much experience being the shoulder to cry on. I also silently added, "Why the hell did you decide to come to me of all people?"

Tina just looked at me with a look of complete sadness on her face. "Artie." That was all she said and then she slumped further into the cushions in defeat.

"Okay, Artie what?" I didn't mean to sound rude but seriously? It was Valentines Day and she decided to crash my night? No way.

Tina looked at me with wide eyes which seemed to have, thankfully, run out of tears. "Puck, I'm sorry. It's just you and Artie..." She made a motion with her hand towards my chest. "You two are friends and I really need someone to talk some sense into him."

"Uh, first off. Artie and me," I made the same gesture Tina had made just seconds ago, "We're not friends. We just like to..." I tried to think of a word which would describe us, "We like to jam, that's all."

Tina made to me interrupt but I cut her off. "Second of all, talk sense into him?" I was really confused at this point. "Why would anyone need to do that?"

Tina got up from her spot on the couch and started pacing in front of me. "He won't talk to me."

I nodded my head, "Go on."

"He won't talk to me because I lied. About my stutter."

Ohhhhh, I knew Tina sounded different lately!

"He won't talk to me and it's been months." She huffed in frustration; the tears now long gone. "MONTHS." Her anger seemed to grow as her pacing back and forth grew into stomping back and forth.

"Well, did you apologize?" Yeah, I know; a badass like me telling someone to say 'sorry', didn't exactly go with my image. Whatever. Sometimes you just have to admit that you were wrong and move on.

"YES! I FREAKING APOLOGIZED TO HIM." Tina's voice seemed to echo throughout my empty house. "SEVERAL TIMES!" I think I actually preferred the crying.

"Okay, Tina. Calm down. You are turning into..." Who was that big of a psycho? "You're turning into my girlfriend." I smirked at the comparison.

A knock resounded at the door which quickly turned my smirk into a frown. Speak of the devil."God dammit Tina! Rachel's here, and if she sees you crying she's going to think it's all my fault, and then I am never going to get laid!"

Tina's eyes seemed to widen at the last bit of my sentence. I didn't care though. It had been months since I had seen any action, and I loved Rachel and all, but seriously, there was only so much a guy could take.

The knock came again, this time louder and a bit more insistent. My eyes grew wide as I tried to figure out what to do. "Tina, you have to go. _Now_." I stressed the last word a bit more than the others.

"But, Puck! This will only take a second! You _have_ to talk to him."

I couldn't handle it anymore. No one was going to ruin our night. I spent _days_ planning it. I didn't even spend days studying for my SATS. No way was I going to let anyone blow this night.

"Goddamit Tina! My fucking girlfriend is coming over so we can fucking have a fucking romantic night." I realized that may have been a lot louder than I intended as I heard someone clicking their tongue.

"Well Noah, as much as I appreciate the sentiments, I would greatly appreciate if you would refrain from using such vulgarity when referring to myself and our date." Rachel must have decided to let herself in when no one answered the door.

Oh fuck it.

"Rach, hun." I sighed. "I'm sorry. Tina here needs help or something...I don't know." I glanced over to where Tina had been standing, but was surprised to see that she was no longer in the spot where she had previously been tracking her footprints into my carpet.

I heard quieted mumbling and looked over to see Rachel hugging Tina. The previous girl was patting the hysterical girl's head and muttering something I couldn't really make out. She was even back to crying Dude, this chicks mood changed faster than I could scarf down a burger, and that's fast.

Rachel guided Tina over towards my couch and set her down, while grabbing my hand and yanking us towards the kitchen. She mouthed to Tina that she would be right back.

As soon as the girl was out of our sight Rachel let me have it. "Noah Puckerman, you will fix this." She had that glare on her face when she meant business, and I just shrugged my shoulders in response. "So help me Noah, if you don't I will personally see to it that you don't get any action until you turn 25." I visibly blanched at that. No way she had that kind of power... "Noah..." She trailed off and gave me a menacing glare.

"Fine!" I eyed my girlfriend apprehensively. "If I call Artie and fix it can we...ya know?" I wiggled my eyebrows in what I thought was a studly way.

Rachel just giggled before masking her face again into a stony look which made me realize she totally wasn't kidding.

I grabbed my cell phone and started scrolling through the contacts. Artie was practically towards the top because there are only so many people who can have an A as the first letter of their name. Rachel nodded in appreciation and then went out into the living room again, probably to check on Tina. I hit the send button on my phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Alright listen to me Abrams,"

Artie tried to cut me off with a confused "Puck?" But I continued on with my onslaught.

"I have your girlfriend or whatever she is over at my house messing up my date and seriously dude, that's not cool."

Artie tried to interrupt again with, "Girlfriend?"

"Tina!" I huffed in frustration, "Whatever she is to you, I don't care. She's going to come over to your house in like..." I checked my watch and then realized it didn't matter. "She'll be over in 5 minutes and you are going to let her in and you are going to have a nice long..." What the hell were they going to have? "...chat." Yeah, they really needed to talk out their crazy.

"Puck, as much as I appreciate you getting involved I really don't..."

Oh no way. The little wheel-chaired punk wasn't getting out of this. "No. You two are going to make up. Tonight. If you don't well..." I tried to think of a threat menacing enough. "You know how you always go on about your dick dude? Well, guess what. I will personally make sure it doesn't work." I paused a moment to let that sink in then continued, "I mean it man. Tina is a wreck right now and she is completely ruining my night with Rachel." Towards the end my voice turned a little towards begging.

Artie sighed into the phone, "Fine. I guess talking never hurt anyone."

YES! "No, talking never hurt anyone my man." I had no clue if that was true or not, but I wasn't going to blow it now. "She'll be there soon." I hung up before he could even say 'bye'.

I hurried out to the living room and took in the scene of Rachel holding Tina's hand as they both sat staring off into space on my couch. What is it with girls and their freaky moods? I rushed over towards them and pried Tina's hand away from Rachel's.

"Alright Chang, this has been fun and all but time to go!" I shoved the girl towards my front door, opened it, and pushed her through. "Go to your dude. He totally wants to talk and shit." I then promptly shut the door in her confused face.

"Noah!" Rachel's gasp of astonishment caused me to turn towards her. "That was very rude!"

In the distance we heard the sound of an engine start and then pull away. Oh yeah, I'm the man.

"I fixed it though babe."

I grinned at her which caused the admonished look to vanish from her face.

"Yes you did Noah. I am very proud." She walked slowly towards where I was standing and then stopped until there was only a half a foot of space between us. "That was _incredibly_ sexy by the way." She took her right hand and placed it on my waist.

I had been so caught up in the drama that I hadn't even noticed that she was wearing the shortest skirt I had ever seen. It was blood red and matched the earrings she had on. Yeah, I noticed these things.

"So, Noah. What's for dinner?" I had been staring at her outfit so intently I hadn't even noticed that she had removed her hand and was now backing up towards the table. Oh_ hell _no.

I reached forward and grabbed her waist pulling her flush against me. I lowered my head towards her ear and muttered, "Let's skip dinner."

Rachel looked like she was going to argue so I moved my lips closer to hers and whispered, "Please?"

She definitely couldn't argue with that. She smashed her lips against mine, and it took me all the force in the world to pry mine from hers.

I smirked and then winked at her, "Happy Valentines Day babe."

Rachel rolled her eyes."Oh shut up and kiss me."


End file.
